


Shall We Dance?

by Cutekittenlady



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura teaches Keith to dance, F/M, Keith dances like a duck, Keith is an insecure bab, background pidgance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 12:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10218464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutekittenlady/pseuds/Cutekittenlady
Summary: In preparation for an upcoming ball, Allura teaches Keith how to dance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Get to know me on Twitter @cutekittenlady  
> And on my tumblr fic blog http://cutekittenlady.tumblr.com/

Ever since becoming a paladin of Voltron, Keith had done his best to learn and hone all of the skills he felt he might need in order to fight the galra empire.

HIs piloting skills, as well as his abilities in battle, were already top notch. His bond with the red lion was more power than ever before. Hell, even his teamwork had improved over time.

So Keith naturally assumed he was more than ready for anything that was thrown at him.

Well… almost anything.

When Allura had announced that the paladins would be going to a diplomatic party, Keith hadn’t thought much of it. Just another mission. Only with fewer lasers.

“It is of great importance that every one of you takes part in the festivities,” Coran explained as he stood before them on the training deck. Every one of them were in plain clothes, and staring at the manservant expectantly.

Diplomacy wasn’t an aspect of being a paladin that Keith had seriously considered. He’d always just assumed that Allura would always handle things on that front. Especially, given that the young princess was essentially their commanding officer. 

It wasn’t that forming alliances with alien civilizations didn’t make sense given their mission. Keith just didn’t think he’d have to be a major part of it.

“So,” Lance began, a smirk practically dripping off his tongue. “What kind of festivities are we talking about here?”

“Well, you will have to make yourselves visible and present. Mingle with the locals, answer questions, maybe tell a few stories.” Coran waved his hand dismissively. “Standard for this kind of affair.”

“That… doesn’t sound that bad.” Keith smiled a bit in relief.

“Okay, but then why are we here?” Pidge asked gesturing to the training deck. 

“Well, I don’t know how you conduct your affairs on earth, but out here we traditionally carry out our parties paired with instrumental ornamentation accompanied by a physical performance.”

Keith crinkled his brow. “You… what?”

Lance narrowed his eyes in thought, as though slowly processing each of Coran’s words.

“Are you talking about music? And dancing?”

Coran nodded. “In Layman's terms yes.”

Keith paled.

“Haha!” Lance cheered. “I knew it!”

“Hmm,” Hunk hummed. “Alien catering. Sounds like fun.”

“Yes yes, but before any of that we must ensure that you are all prepared to put your best foot forward at the ball.”

“So dance lessons then?” Shiro gave an amused smile.

Seeing the look on his face, Keith couldn’t help but shift his gaze to his shoes.

“Say no more Coran, my man.” Hanging his arm over the alteans shoulder Lance gave his fellow paladins a look of confidence. “You are looking at the dance master.”

“Yeah, right.” Keith couldn’t keep the sarcasm from his voice.

Lance glared and opened his mouth to retort.

Thankfully Hunk once again saved the moment. “Actually, Lance is a fantastic dancer.”

“Hah! Thanks, Hunk!”

“Anytime buddy.”

Keith glared at a nearby corner trying not to allow his hesitation to show.

This was not turning into a good day.

* * *

 

“No no, left foot first Pidge. Left foot.”

“I know that!”

“Heh, sure you do.”

Pidge narrowed her eyes before the toe of her jabbed itself into Lance’s shin.

“Gah, dammit Pidge!”

“Whoops.”

Despite the banter, the two smiled as they clumsily carried on with their dancing.

Off to the side, the odd display of Shiro and Hunk dancing together provided a sizable distraction from what Keith could consider the worse moment of his life.

“Keith, don’t stare at other dancers.” Allura scolded.

The red paladin did as he was told.

“Or at your feet.” The princess sighed. “You need to maintain eye contact. Looking anywhere but at your partner is disrespectful.”

With a groan of frustration, Keith raised his gaze to Allura’s face.

“Better.”

“Allura… a-about this ball…”

“Hmm?” She hummed partially distracted as she led the dance, Keith awkwardly being led like a duck dancing with a swan.

“M-Maybe I should… stay at the castle? I-In case of an emergency I mean.”

The princess frowned at him disapprovingly. “Absolutely not. It’s imperative that all of the paladins appear at the ball. If even one of you is missing it could send the completely wrong-ow.”

“S-sorry,” Keith removed his foot from Allura’s shoe. “But I’m not sure having me as your dance partner will send the right message either.”

His eyes drifted to the other side of the training deck where Lance was twirling Pidge around, making the green paladin giggle in delight.

“Keith, what did I say about eye contact?”

Returning his gaze to Allura’s face Keith couldn’t help but ask.

“Princess wouldn’t you… I mean wouldn’t it be better if you danced with someone else?”

Allura frowned. 

“Are you saying you don’t want to dance with me?” she asked. “I mean it’s alright if you don’t want to-”

“No! I-I mean it’s just… I’m… I’m not a good dancer. And this is a really important event. So, wouldn’t it be better if you paired up with a better dancer? Like Lance?”

“That isn't really the point here. Besides you aren’t that bad.”

“I’ve stepped on your feet six times.”

“So?”

“We’ve been dancing for six minutes.”

Allura stopped and sighed.

“Look Keith, the point of this dance is to pair up with someone you trust. And I trust you. Do you trust me?”

“O-of course I do! But that doesn’t mean you should have to embarrass-” he was stopped when Allura placed her finger on his lips.

“I’m not afraid of being embarrassed.”

“No. But I am.” He then quickly added. “I’m afraid of embarrassing  _ you _ . It’s different if I get embarrassed. I can handle that. But, it’d be best if you danced with someone who wouldn’t step on your feet every other minute.”

“You’re learning. This is your first time isn’t it?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Then there’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” Allura smiled. “Besides, I don’t want to dance with anyone but you.”

Despite himself, Keith couldn’t help but smile back.

“Alright, Princess. You’ll have your way.” Pulling her closer, Keith pressed his forehead against hers.

“I always do.”


End file.
